Unexpected Guest
by dillyydallyy
Summary: What happens when House is intrigued by a patient in the ER? Her history unfolds and soon the life of someone will change.
1. Prologue

Dr. Cuddy was working frivolously on hospital paperwork, making sure the bills were paid, organizing patient files and calculating the cost of attorneys that House was more than happy to utilize. She was just skimming over the latest accusation when the handle twisted with a loud click and heavy footsteps entered the room.

Without even looking up from the file, Cuddy already knew it was House standing in front of her.

"No I will not, in any way, shape or form excuse you from clinic work. No, you can not get someone to do it for you, and no, seducing me isn't going to work either. Come back in a week for that option."

House, with a small smirk on his face, swiftly spun around on his left foot and made his way to the door. Before closing the door behind him, he peeked his head out and said, "Okay boss!"

Cuddy glanced up at the now closed door only to have worries spread through her mind about what House planed on doing next. She let out a sigh of annoyance as she continued to read the allegations.

* * *

Room 1 of the clinic opened as an older woman briskly walked through the doors of the clinic and out of the hospital, mumbling to herself in an angered way. House dropped the patient file at the nurse's station and glanced at his watch.

"Hm, it's only been five minutes of my two hour clinic duty." He whispered to himself as an idea popped into his mind. Taking his time, he left the clinic, on his way to the Emergency Room.


	2. So The Journey Begins

**Don't forget to rate and review! 3**

* * *

"Cameron! I'm bored!" House's voice bellowed like that of a four year old child.

"House. I'm busy, as you can see."

"But Caaaaaameronnnnn, I'm bored. Show me someone interesting."

Cameron glanced across the room as House took a seat in a stool next to her. She continued to wrap a young man's arm with a bandage. "Uh patient on the left came in with a broken wrist and finger."

"Not interesting."

"The patient two beds down has a gram stain that shows she's positive for Syphilis but it doesn't show in her blood work."

"She. Has. Syphilis. Case solved."

"There's a patient that has a mysterious disease!"

House gave Cameron a shocked expression and responded with mock sarcasm. "Oh my God! You don't say."

"You know what, you can take your pick, and while you're at it, treat some of them will ya?"

"So you make the cripple do the work? How unfair." House got up from the stool and started walking around the Emergency Room, weaving in between nurses to have a closer look at the patients. None of them showed any interesting symptoms and House grew weary. However out of the corner of his eye, he saw a young teen girl, with dark brown curls similar to Cuddy's, skinny arms and wrists. She was about 5'3"and wore jade colored _Vogue_ glasses.

"House, she's about to be discharged."

House studied her body language and the way she was laying on the bed. She wasn't up getting ready to go and she had her eyes closed. She looked as if she was on a mission, and she wasn't going to move until she completed it. But ignoring that for a second, House couldn't help but think that there was something eerily wrong with this girl.

Sensing a presence near her, the patient opened her eyes to see a tall, scruffy man whose icy blue eyes were piercing a look of intimidation into her gaze.

House turned and faced Cameron before briskly leaving the Emergency Room. "Cameron? I'll take her."


	3. Initial Differential

The team jolted in surprise at the sound of the patient files slamming against the table in the silent room.

"Patient- sixteen year old female with extreme back pain. There isn't much of a history considering she came her by herself. She also looks a lot like Cuddy, which can be good and bad."

"House, she was about to be discharged." Foreman replied. "Why did you admit her?"

"Because I've been DYING to kick a romance off with a teenager and I thought this was my perfect chance, especially considering she looks like Cuddy." House sarcastically replied, topping it off with a vicodin.

Taub jumped right into differential mode. "It could either be muscle, bone or nerve damage from trauma or some genetic abnormality."

Foreman added his opinion. "Yes but there could be thousands of different reasons. Without a proper history, this diagnosis could take forever."

"Maybe she's just pregnant." Thirteen received intriguing looks from Foreman and Taub. "Most girls at this age are always sexually active. Maybe her back pain is really a symptom of her pregnancy."

"You just took this girl because she had back pain? That's your only rationale so far?" interrupted Foreman.

"Do I need another rationale? She has extreme back pain. She was going to be discharged with just a prescription for a high dose of ibuprofen. You can't tell me there's something a tad bit interesting there."

The three doctors looked at House while he thought about each theory and Foreman comment. "Foreman's right. Without a history we can't properly diagnose her. Foreman and Taub, you go take the patient's history. Thirteen, administer a pregnancy test."

The team all stood up at once and headed out at once to perform their duties. House limped over to his desk and sat in his chair, twirling his cane around and trying to wait for some sort of history so he can finally start solving the mystery.


End file.
